


Awkward Comfort

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but he's trying), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Derealization, Fluff and Angst, Friend??, He seems brotherly in this fic?, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry Not Sorry, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is a Good Friend, The Author Regrets Nothing, also just realized techno is kinda ooc, idc they live on the same property so its swag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Never did Ranboo think that he would be standing in front of an unfamiliar chest because a voice in his head had told him that he had a disc that kept his enemy in power, but here he was. His heart was beating so loud that he couldn't hear anything else.ORRanboo sad, but comfort :))A bit of TW for derealization, pls read with caution if it triggers youI didnt know what else to put for the title BAHAHA
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	Awkward Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, ranboo is going through things... which means i have to write it, even if it ends up being short like this one!
> 
> but this time theres a bit of fluff too
> 
> idk if this is canon compliant (probably not) because ive been so busy with schoolwork that i havent kept up with streams, and im sorta a stream or two late but i simply dont care! i want comforting, sorta brotherly techno. 
> 
> YEAH!! Enjoy i guess

Never did Ranboo think that he would be standing in front of an unfamiliar chest because a voice in his head had told him that he had a disc that kept his enemy in power, but here he was. His heart was beating so loud that he couldn't hear anything else.

He forced open the chest and stared blankly at the one item inside, a record with a green label. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel anything, all he saw was the disc.

And suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, causing him to fall to the ground, put his head in his hands, and sob. He heard a voice saying "no" over and over, and with horror he realized it was his own. His tears spilled through his fingers and fell to the dirt ground, leaving behind burns that felt like acid on his skin. 

It isn't real, Ranboo's mind kept telling him. It isn't real, none of this is real, this is just your imagination, a dream that you'll wake up from-

 _Dream._ Another part of his mind focused on that, kept repeating it. All he could think was Dream, Dream, Dream.

His enemy, the one who caused everything bad to happen. The man who he had been helping all along, from blowing up the community house to giving him TNT to keeping something that gave him power. 

He still didn't believe he had done those things, but he had a disc, so the other parts of the story his head had been telling had been true, right?

It felt like a nightmare. It felt like he wasn't real at all, maybe part of someone _else's_ imagination. He could never be sure.

Ranboo jumped as a voice beside him said, "My poor property value..."

He smiled weakly as a hand was put on his shoulder, and he heard Technoblade sit delicately on the dirt. He turned towards him and found the other staring right back, his eyes betraying his seemingly calm tone and body language. There was a hint of concern hidden so deep in his eyes that you could barely see it.

"What's goin' on, Ranboo?"

With Techno's question, the reality of the situation all came crashing down, and he burst into tears again. He managed to get out the words in between sobs. "I have- I have one of the discs, and they give Dream power, and I'm against Dream-" 

His words were hurried and anxious and shaky. He could barely breathe

He heard Techno hum and say, "Well, that was a plot twist." Ranboo laughed wetly.

He didn't expect Techno to be the caring type, so he was surprised when Techno hugged him awkwardly. Clearly he wasn't very experienced in comforting, but it meant everything that he tried. Ranboo leaned into him almost immediately.

"I'm not good with this stuff," Techno said rather tonelessly. 

"I gathered," Ranboo said as lightheartedly as he could through a lump in his throat. Techno laughed softly.

It was a nice sound to hear. He didn't _truly_ laugh too often; when he did, it sounded full of venom, and he was usually too busy trying to destroy corrupted government to laugh anyway, so it was an honor to anyone who heard him do so much as snicker.

Techno didn't say much. He just let Ranboo crumble into dust and then quietly rebuild in his arms. Ranboo was grateful for that.

Once he could finally breathe again, the arms tangled around him pulled away, and he heard Techno get up. He saw a hand offered to him, and he took it and let him pull him up. 

He smiled softly at Techno, not needing a smile back. It was his way of thanking him.

There was a pleasant moment of silence before Techno said, "I'm still upset about my property value."

Ranboo laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to fix that..."

**Author's Note:**

> FUNNY ENDING POG!
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoyed! Prolly not the first to do this, oopsie... but thanks for reading!!
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you want maybe 👉👈
> 
> -J


End file.
